Sign of love
by nshawol56
Summary: Lucy dan Levy menemukan sebuah buku aneh dengan warna merah muda mencolok. Isi buku itu mengenai lima tanda jika seseorang suka padamu! / "Ti-tidak mungkin! Itu karena ia menganggapku partnernya!"/"Partner HIDUP"/Senyum seram Mira sudah menutupi paras cantiknya./"Ada apa dengan dia? Luce memang aneh"


**Sign of Love  
**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

"Lu-chan? Apa kau sudah menemukan buku yang kau cari?"

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum menghela nafas "Sepertinya.. tidak ada buku yang mau kubaca saat ini Levy-chan" Lucy duduk di sudut perpustakan guild itu.

Levy mengangkat bahunya "Yah.. kita harus bilang pada master untuk menambah beberapa buku baru—" Levy memotong kalimatnya ketika matanya melihat Lucy menduduki sebuah buku. Buku dengan warna merah muda mencolok itu seketika menarik perhatian _script mage_ itu.

"Lu-chan! Kau menduduki sebuah buku!" Levy mendorong pelan Lucy dan mengambil buku yang tadi _dieraminya._Levy memperhatikan dengan detail bentuk dari buku tersebut." Aneh.. aku tidak pernah melihat buku ini sebelumnya?"

Levy menyerahkan buku itu pada Lucy _"Tanda cinta_? Hmm… bagaimana Levy-chan.." Lucy tersenyum kecil "Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan buku yang ingin kubaca.. hehe"

Levy menyeringai sebelum menyikut lengan Lucy "Ingin tahu seorang Dragon Slayer suka padamu, ne?"

"T-tidak! A-aku hanya iseng saja!" Lucy berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menjalar dikedua pipinya.

"Uo-oh, baiiiklaaah, Lu-cyaan! Aku akan menemani dan _mengawasimu.._ ayolah.. baca"

"Ehem.." Lucy mencoba menjernihkan tenggorakannya "Tanda cinta yang pertama, ia akan selalu tersenyum padamu. Walaupun kau sedang marah"

Lucy melirik Levy yang memberikan tanda 'V' dengan spidol merah pada sebuah kertas. "Apa yang kau lakukan Levy-chan?" Levy tersenyum kecil kearah Lucy "Tidak ada.. hehe.. lanjutkanlah"

Lucy menaikan satu alisnya "Yang kedua, dia akan selalu berada di sampingmu"

"Huooh, Natsu selalu berada disampingmu, ne Lu-chan? Jadi.. apakah itu sebuah tanda?"

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Itu karena ia menganggapku partnernya!"

"Partner HIDUP"

"A-Apa?! TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Levy tersenyum penuh arti "Kita lihat.." Membuat bulu Lucy bergidik. Apa yang membuat sahabatnya yang manis ini memiliki senyuman seram yang sama dengan Mira?

"Yang ketiga, Ia ingin selalu melindungimu"

"Okeh, Natsu suka padamu"

"A-apa? Kenapa kau dapat berbicara seyakin itu Levy-chan!"

Levy menghadap Lucy sambil tertawa kecil karena melihat darahnya sekarang berkumpul pada wajahnya yang cantik. "Karena itu sudah nyata Lu-chan! Natsu selalu ingin melindungimu! "

"I-itu karena kami _nakama_! D-dia juga akan melindungimu jika kau dalam bahaya!"

Levy menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya " Tidak. . Maksudku, bukan melindungimu sebagai _nakama_. Tapi sebagai seseorang yang paling spesial dan membuatnya takut kehilanganmu"

Lucy terlihat berpikir. '_Bagaimana jika Natsu benar suka padaku_?' Batinnya. Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambut pirangnya yang indah dan bersinar itu bergoyang alami. '_TIDAK! Bagaimana bisa si bodoh itu mengerti sesuatu tentang cinta?! Tapi… mungkinkah?'_

"A-aku dapat menerima kalau Natsu suka padaku, jika ia memiliki kelima tanda yang ada di buku ini!" Poni pirangnya menutupin wajah panasnya.

Levy mengangguk dan mendengarkan kembali tanda yang ada pada buku itu. "Yang keempat, ia tidak ingin kau bersama dengan pemuda lain terutama _rivalnya_ "

"Tanda keempat, _cek_ " Levy memberi tanda pada kertas itu lagi dengan spidol merahnya.

"Hwa! Jadi itu yang kau lakukan! Kau memberi tanda 'V' jika tanda di buku ini ada pada Natsu?"

"Yup!" Levy menjentikan jarinya di depan wajah Lucy membuat gadis pirang itu tersentak"Natsu tidak suka jika kau dekat dengan pemuda lain, seperti kau dengan _Dan, _pemuda aneh memakai baju ksatria itu . terlebih lagi dengan Gray.. "

Mulut Lucy mangap-mangap. Ia seperti ingin berbicara sesuatu tapi tidak ada yang keluar. Lucy mendengus sebelum Ia melanjutkan membaca "Jika tanda yang kelima ini mengarah pada Natsu.. maka aku akan… umm.." Lucy menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Mengatakan kau suka padanya!"

"Apa?! T-tidak aku—"

"Lu-chan.. jangan mencoba berbohong padaku, aku tahu kau suka Natsu"

Lucy menatap Levy lama. Matanya seperti ingin keluar. Bagaimana sahabatnya ini bisa tahu?

"AkutidaksukadenganNatsu!" Protes Lucy dengan sekali nafas.

"Akuilah Lucy" Levy menatap dalam pada matanya yang bulat besar dan cokelat.

Lucy menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi. "BAIKLAH! Ka-kau benar Levy-chan!"

"Baiklah, ayo baca lagi Lu-chan!" Kata Levy bersemangat.

Lucy menghela nafas dalam "Terakhir , ia akan menunjukanmu tempat yang istimewa dan hanya kau yang ia beri tahu"

Lucy mengerutkan keningnya. Ia sedih. Juga kecewa. Tanda yang kelima tidak ada pada Natsu.

Levy memberikan tanda 'X' pada tanda terakhir buku itu. "Sayang sekali Lu-chan"

"Aku tahu Natsu itu tidak mungkin suka padaku" Lucy menutup buku itu dan mengembalikannya ketempat semula.

Levy menepuk pelan punggung Lucy "Kenapa kita harus mengikuti tanda dibuku itu Lu-chan? Semua orang kan berbeda"

Lucy tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan sahabatnya "Kau benar. Ayok kita ketempat Mira!"

Lucy dan Levy berjalan menuju bar. Seorang gadis barmaid cantik menyapa mereka "Ara..Ara.. apa yang kalian lakukan disana? Tidak seperti biasa kalian berlama-lama di sana?" Tanya Mira.

"Kita menemukan buku yang sangat bagus Mira!" Levy menunjukkan kertas yang ia beri tanda 'V' dan 'X' pada Mira.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy mencoba merebut kertas itu dari tangan Mira. Tapi tak berhasil.

"Itu lima tanda jika seseorang suka padamu" Jelas Levy pada Mira. Lalu mata Mira mulai bersina-sinar "Siapa yang mencoba tanda ini?"

Levy menunjuk Lucy yang sedari tadi hanya tertunduk malu. Senyum seram Mira sudah menutupi paras cantiknya. "Mencoba mencari tahu apa Natsu suka padamu, ne Lucy?"

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Lucy jadi gelagapan saking malunya.

"Hihihi.. semua orang di guild ini tahu kecuali kau dan Natsu"

Lucy hanya dapat melongo dan tercengang. "Ta-tapi ia tidak mungkin suka padaku! Lihat tanda yang terakhir? Natsu tidak memilikinya"

"Hmm.. mungkin dia hanya belum—"

"LUCE!" Seorang Fire Dragon Slayer yang menendang keras pintu masuk guild membuat Mira memotong kalimatnya. Ia berlari menuju tempat Lucy duduk.

"Luce! Luce! ayo ikut aku!" Natsu menarik-narik tangan Lucy.

"Ki-kita mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin menunjukanmu suatu tempat yang bagus!" Natsu tersenyum lebar.

Lucy menatap Natsu sebelum ia melirik Mira dan Levy yang memberikan 'V' pada tanda yang Lucy kembali memanas sebelum ia menepas tangan Natsu dan berlari keluar guild.

Natsu hanya menatapnya bingung "Ada apa dengan dia? Luce memang aneh"

"Hihi, ia hanya menyadari sesuatu Natsu"

Natsu mengangkat bahunya sebelum meminta makanan pada Mira. "Hehe, untung ada buku ini, tapi.. dari mana datangnya buku ini?" Tanya Levy pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara pelan. Tapi cukup untuk didengar oleh Natsu.

Natsu melirik Levy yang memegang buku merah muda yang mencolok itu. "Buku itu tidak ada di situ jika seseorang tidak menaruhnya"

"Eh kau tahu Natsu siapa yang manaruhnya?"

Natsu tersenyum lebar "Tentu saja ! itu aku—_Oh_"

_'Sial'_ Batin Natsu.

.

.

.

Jadi ? Jadi? Bagaimana :D Hehehe? Terima kasih sudah membaca! R n R?


End file.
